yonkaka the rape (hard yaoi)
by jess5423
Summary: minato rapes kakashi and realizes it was a mistake but what will come out of it... will kakashi hate minato forever or fall for minato (hard yaoi don't like don't read)


Title: yonkaka the rape

Pairing: yonkaka

Summary: minato rapes Kakashi

Minato: 20 something

Kakashi: 18

* * *

**Morning in konoha**

"Hmm I wonder what sensei doing right now?, I SHOULD GO ANNOY HIM, yea I should good idea Kakashi" he thought to himself

"Ok off to minato sensei's office"

"HEY SENSEI"

"oh hi Kakashi what are you doing here?"

"Me well I came to annoy you and read my newest icha icha book on the couch!"

"Figures I knew you would come to annoy me Kakashi (sigh) well whatever then"

Kakashi walks to the couch and lies down reading icha, icha. "So Kakashi I hear you just got back from a s-rank anbu mission"

"Huh oh yea being anbu has its harder missions…that reminds me I forgot to take off my armor"

Kakashi stands up unaware the hokage is watching and slips his elbow length gloves and armor off his arms leaving them bare... yondaime starts blushing realizing he's staring but he can't keep his eyes off him then Kakashi takes his leg armor off then his back pouches then his mask and yondaime can't take his eyes off his lips.

Yondaime walks over to Kakashi and leans into Kakashi and starts breathing heavily on kakashi's lips then yondaime can't take it anymore and smashes their lips together and thrusts his tongue furiously into kakashi's mouth and searches every inch of kakashi's mouth with his tongue then after 3minutes yondaime pulls back for breath then blushes.

He picks Kakashi up bridle style and lies him back on the couch and climbs on top of him and then rips all of kakashi's clothes off (not his clothes though) and then starts biting kakashi's neck making Kakashi moan.

Then yondaime starts sucking kakashi's nipple long and hard while squeezing the other with his hand then switches nipples so now he's sucking on the other one then after 5mins of sucking kakashi's nipples he moves down to his stomach and licks around kakashi's belly button making Kakashi moan even louder.

Minato hesitates then moves down even lower to kakashi's cock and swipes his tongue across the tip making Kakashi moan the loudest he ever has then swallows it whole without warning making Kakashi moan louder and louder then someone knocked on the office door.

**Person:** hokage-sama

**Yondaime:** I'll be right there,

Minato gets off Kakashi and tells him to get dressed then wipes the come off his mouth and walks to door glaring because he was being interrupted.

Kakashi finish's getting dressed and watches his sensei talk to someone.

**Person:** you have a meeting with the village council did you forget yondaime-sama they're waiting and getting impatient so get going

**Yondaime:** Ok, ok I'll get going just give me 1minute.

**Person:** fine but hurry

Minato closes the door and walks over to Kakashi grabbing both of his wrists holding kakashi's wrist above kakashi's head and pinning him to a wall.

"Well then Kakashi we'll continue this later ok"

He then let's go of Kakashi and goes to the council meeting.

* * *

Minato's walking down the street thinking: _what have I done I just raped Kakashi and pinned him to a wall painfully, I'm never gonna forgive myself or look him in the eye the same way again I mean HE'S MY STUDENT AND I RAPED HIM wait maybe it won't be so bad I mean he did taste good WHAT AM I THINKING THIS IS NOT ALRIGHT DAMN IT ok it is alright I found it fun, his moans are amazing and I think he likes it (minato smiles to himself) I think I'll pin him to a wall more and rape him more often._

* * *

"What just happened did sensei just rape me and pin me to a wall, what the hell I'm not even gay and, and he does that to his own student, what the fuck, ahh this shit is driving me insane seriously does he like me or something?"

* * *

"Hmm it's getting dark now I should go home, get some sleep, and then back to the office to work, then in between KAKASHI HAHAHAH"

* * *

**The next day at the office 12:00pm**

"Hmm Kakashi hasn't come today, I wonder why I'm going to go look 4 him I hope he's not hurt or anything"

* * *

Minato finds Kakashi in one of konoha's dark alley ways by himself, he gracefully walks over to Kakashi and Kakashi doesn't notice him and is standing with his back to minato and minato can't keep his eyes off kakashi's ass and starts drooling with a nose bleed and blushing then minato sneaks up behind Kakashi pushing Kakashi against the dark abandoned alley way wall with kakashi's stomach against the cold hard wall.

Minato impatiently pushes kakashi's pants down revealing kakashi's ass and then blushes and decides he's not gonna prepare Kakashi for this so he forcefully pushes his cock to kakashi's ass and thrusts into him long, deep and painfully, ignoring kakashi's screams of pain and pleasure (mostly pain)

He continues to thrust deep in him and hard letting Kakashi scream in pain then minato whispers erotically into 18 year old kakashi's ear "no one's gonna hear you Kakashi we're alone in this abandoned alley way no one's gonna save you your mine tonight"

* * *

Minato takes his cock out of Kakashi and Kakashi groans in pain then minato picks him up and flickers to his house throwing Kakashi on his bed on his back then minato climbs on top of him and sucks kakashi's neck making Kakashi moan then he sucks hard on both of kakashi's nipples after that he sucks kakashi's cock long and hard making Kakashi moan more and making Kakashi cum then he brings himself up and thrusts his tongue into kakashi's mouth for 1 long forced rape kiss then pulls back to breathe then furiously turns Kakashi over onto his stomach and doesn't care about preparing him again and this time he impatiently force's his ENTIRE cock into Kakashi asshole and thrusts HARD INTO KAKASHI.

Kakashi screams in complete pain no pleasure just pain and minato doesn't stop there he ignores Kakashi's screams of pain and thrusts into Kakashi deeper and harder than he's ever done which makes Kakashi scream in pain even louder.

Minato then looks straight into kakashi's wide terrified eyes and stops thrusting and yells "WHAT AM I DOING?"

Minato slowly carefully takes his cock out of kakashi's ass and kakashi's ass is covered in blood and then minato turns Kakashi over and hugs him and whispers in his ear "I'm sorry... so sorry please ,please ,please forgive me I,I,I didn't mean to I would never hurt you intentionally Kakashi I,I don't know what came over me I,I,I guess I love you Kakashi I really well and truly love you I'm sorry please forgive me for everything I've done"

Minato picks Kakashi up bridle style and runs as fast as he can to the hospital.

* * *

**Doctor:** can I help you hokage-sama?

**Minato:** ahh yes Kakashi here is very injured in his ass area…

**Doctor:** 8| ok well bring him this way please

**Minato:** ok

**Doctor:** lie him down on this table on his stomach please

**Minato:** of course (minato places Kakashi stomach down on the table)

**Doctor:** ok then let's see the damage to his ass (the doctor pulls the blanket down to reveal kakashi's ass)

**Doctor:** OH MY GOSH this, this, this is cruelty (minato bites his lip)

**Doctor:** I've never seen such a horrible injury before (for rape) what happened hokage –Sama?

**Minato:** Um I found him with someone on top thrusting into him

**Minato's mind:** yea which that person is me and I'm so ashamed I really didn't mean it

**Doctor:** really is that true hokage-sama?

**Minato:** yes it is

**Doctor:** well whoever did this should be very ashamed

**Minato:** believe me he is

**Doctor:** well I'll start on Kakashi then shall I

**Minato:** yes please

The doctor wipes the blood away and starts healing kakashi's ass so it's back to normal

**Doctor:** ok finished he should heal completely in the next few weeks when he wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain so I gave him pain killers but he will still be in a lot of pain so comfort him ok

**Minato:** of course I will, you know us we are as close as the stars and the moon

**minato's mind:** I don't think he'll want comfort from me I did it to him he'll hate me now but no matter what I'll always be there for him

**Doctor:** well you can take him to room 114 hokage-sama

**Minato:** ok then

Minato takes kakashi bridle style to room 114

* * *

Kakashi's sleeping, Minato's sitting watching and thinking about what to say when he wakes up

"Ugh, UGH", Kakashi sits up in to a sitting position and hisses in pain from his ass then minato jolts up and leans into the bed staring straight into kakashi's eyes

"I'm so sorry" minato said while making eye contact with Kakashi

"I'm really sorry I didn't think I'm sorry please forgive me I'll always be there for you Kakashi no matter what so please forgive me I'll never rape you aga...

"Sensei!" kakashi interrupted

"Yes?"

"I forgive you but I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"When you said you love me did you mean it?"

Minato felt his cheeks going cherry red "yes Kakashi I meant it", at that Kakashi blushed and smiled he then said "I love you too sensei just please never do that again"

"Hahahaha of course I won't now go to sleep and rest"

"Yes sensei AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME"

* * *

"Well I see you're finally out of the hospital then Kakashi"

"Yip"

"Great let's get some ramen ok"

, "ok sensei"

* * *

Ramen shop

"Ahh yea I'll have 1 miso ramen and 1 pork ramen please"

"Of course hokage-sama"

"Orders up" the old guy says as he carefully hands kakashi and minato their ramen they then start eating. Other stuff…

* * *

It's now 9pm

"Sensei?"

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Can, can I stay the night please?"

"Ahh are you sure you want to?"

"Yes"

"Well ok then come on let's get to my house then"

Minato's house (bedroom)

"Sensei?" kakashi said nervously

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Can we (blush) do it please I mean we both love each other don't we?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"yes and I know you won't hurt me again so please"

"Ok then come here"

Kakashi walks over to minato's bed and lies down on his back minato lies between kakashi's spread legs

"Ok then ready?"

"Uhuh"

"Good let's start then"

* * *

Minato kisses Kakashi putting his tongue calmly carefully and patiently into kakashi's mouth and kiss a very passionate kiss and then minato moves down to kakashi's chest and slowing puts his mouth over the nipple and sucks gently on it then bites it gently to cause Kakashi to feel all pleasure and no pain then minato changes nipples and does the same on the other then moves down to kakashi's cock and slowly swallows it whole making Kakashi feel only pleasure then…

"SENSEI FUCK ME NOW!" kakashi screams

"Are you sure last time…"

…. "Last time it was rape this is intentional so it's fine and it may hurt a bit but pleasure will take over I know it" kakashi cut minato off

"Ok then anything for you Kakashi"

Minato flips Kakashi onto his stomach and grabs some lube from the side of the table and soaks his fingers in it.

"Ok ready…"

, "ready"

Minato slips the first finger in kakashi's entrance making him moan, 2nd finger ahh Kakashi feels a bit of pain mostly pleasure, 3rd finger mostly pain minato then takes his fingers out and puts his cock in and thrusts slowly into Kakashi at 1st Kakashi felt pain but then it melted into pleasure, now it's complete pleasure 4 Kakashi, making him beg for more

'MINATO HARDER, FASTER, LONGER, PLEASE"

Minato did as he was told and went harder, faster and longer and it kept going from there...

* * *

**Next day**

I don't know who collapsed 1st me or Kakashi but that was some amazing sex... minato thought as kakashi woke up

"Ugh sensei that was fun we should do it again another time ok"

"Of course we will Kakashi we're lovers now aren't we that's what lovers do hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"Cool... lovers aye well then"

Kakashi leans into minato and gives him a big long passionate kiss and the 2 started laughing thinking they'd never stop.


End file.
